A few relativley simple assassinations
by kathrynblack
Summary: Your normal what happens after story. With a few more new faces. In between TLC and TTP. Holly needs to stop some assasinations and help may come from an unlikely source.
1. chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I have started to change this so it happens after lost colony. So there are spoilers now. I am however keeping the original. It starts on the chapter marked **_**original, **_**but you should be able to tell that. Now to the story. One last thing I am not changing them all at once and the plot will remain the same. I am just rewording it.**

Holly watched Artemis leave with his LEP escorts. "How's Trouble been?" She asked turning back to Foaly.

"You're going to love this." Foaly said. He then paused for a few seconds to build suspense. "He's full commander."

It took a few moments for what Foaly said to sink in, but something didn't quite fit. "He's not even 100 yet-"

"Technically he's 92." Foaly cut in.

"No he's-" Holly started, but then remembered she was three years in the future. "Okay so he is." She corrected her self "But Root was the youngest ever full commander and was about 300 when he was appointed."

"Want to ask him yourself?" He said seeing her disbelieving look. "However I do not have a communicator on me, or his number."

"Okay. I'll call from the office. Seeing as I probably don't have an apartment any more."

Holly turned to leave. However Foaly waited for her to ask one more question that he knew was coming. "What's the date?" Holly asked. Here it came. He was going to have some explaining to do and Holly was most likely going to get mad.

"She's already been let out."

Holly got a little angrier than he expected. "How come this wasn't the first thing you told me." She screamed.

"I didn't think you'd care if one felon got released while you were gone." He replied. It wasn't the truth and Holly probably wasn't going to buy it.

"Of course I'd care you knew I'd care. Maikeis the sprite responsible for the Hamburg thing, a registered genius, and last I checked head of the Haven Criminal empire. What's she been doing for however long she's been free? I don't care if it is official, LEP superstition or something picked up off another felon."

"One; she's been out five months. Two; Nothing."

"What how do you have nothing on her." Holly said back to screaming, and attracting odd looks from all the corporals.

"Can you try calming down?"

Holly took a calming breath, and started talking again. "Haven't you been tapping her phones?"

"Tried. She beat me."

"Again. Wait last time after you knew it was her you could bypass her security."

"No such luck this time. You should probably get going."

"Why."

"Because if you don't want to have to deal with Mulch and Doodah right away you have about 30 minutes before they're back."

"Okay I'm going." She walked out the doors. Once they sealed behind her Foaly turned his attention to the demons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly keyed in her old code, and the door opened. She wasn't surprised though. She didn't expect Mulch to change the code. She looked around the office and the first thing she noticed was a computer on the wall. Most likely Doodah had installed it. She started scrolling through memory for Trouble's communicator. Then she heard the beating of wings behind her.

"Long time no see Holly." Said a voice behind her. She knew that voice. She powered up the Neutrino testing to see if it worked. Amazingly it did She turned around and raised her gun to the hovering Sprites chest. She had Black hair just below her shoulders with blonde streaks in it. They were most likely her natural color 24 years in prison and their color never faded. This was also the sprite to blame for the Hamburg incident.

"What do you want Maike." Holly said.

"24 years Holly. That's a long time to hold a grudge." Miake replied turning on a soft nose laser, but leaving it at her side. "And I only came to warn you."

Holly had some interest now. "Why would you warn me? And about what."

"Nothing much just a possible assassination by Opal Koboi. That Pixie really needs to move on."

"If Opal is behind this I'm not the only one on the list."

"So true. Well there's Mulch, Artemis Fowl, His body guard-"

"Butler." Holly supplied.

"Foaly. Those are just the obvious ones. There's also Juliet Butler, Trouble Kelp, and Vinyaya." Miake continued.

"How's she going to do that? If she had escaped or even fallen into coma Foaly would have told me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal sat in her cell looking out the door. Commander Trouble Kelp and one of the new Corporals Knell Ivalni were guarding her cell. Knell was actually on her side. He got into the LEP and took up three shifts guarding her. Every thing was in place. Only after every assassination was done would she put her plan in progress.

"Corporal Ivalni, Watch the cell for a few minutes." Said Trouble

"Yessir." Knell replied. Holly's new client had arrived the last piece of the puzzle was in place.

Trouble walked away from the cell and flipped open his communicator. "Holly you're back." He said completely surprised. "How was Hyabras?"

"Not that fun." She replied.

"Figures. What did you call for any way?" Trouble asked.

"Oh nothing just called to tell you your life is in danger. Opals still in her cell right?" Holly answered

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

"She's planning some assassinations. You're on the list."

"Called Foaly and Artemis."

"Right after you."

"Why would she wait four years?"

"My guess is she wanted to wait until I'm back, if it wasn't Miake who warned me I'd suspect she was partly behind this. Now to how to prevent it: I want you to tell me all the new Corporal's names and every one who takes a shift at Opal's cell. She most likely has a source in the LEP." She paused for a minute. "One more thing, Foaly says you were appointed commander."

"Yes I was." He replied, and then hung up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"He left" Knell said as soon as Trouble was out of Ear shot. Knell was very gifted at magic. His light gray hair fell just above his shoulders. His eyes were black as night.

"I know that I'm not deaf." Opal replied. Knell started to turn around. "Don't turn around." she said. "What did Maike tell us?"

"Every thing she knew unfortunately nothing we didn't already know."

"How fares Innes."

"He wants permission to perform the Ritual tonight."

"Granted. Our client is their, I presume." Opal asked

"Yes. Short is back. Do you here footsteps?" questioned Knell.

"Yes I do." Opal replied. Trouble rounded the corner and walked right up to Opals cell. He turned around and looked at her just in case she had suddenly fallen into coma. "Don't look at me it's bad for my skin." Trouble chuckled and saw the slightest flicker of a smile on Knell's usually unemotional face. This was the same Koboi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ha-Ha. So it is done. Sure it will be the ninth chapter. The other chapters probably aren't going to change as much as this one. So I will have them up soon. Unless I think better of it I'm not going to update the original.**


	2. chapter 2

Artemis Fowl collapsed in his chair. He couldn't believe it. He had younger siblings. Twins at that. He started thinking staring at the wall across from Butler. Then a sudden vibration snapped him back into reality. It was not very high on his list of things he expected to happen. For two reasons: Only Holly and Foaly had the number and he was surprised it still worked, all it had been through.

He answered it anyway though. "Holly it's been half an hour since we last saved the world. Don't tell me we have to save the world again." He said

"Actually it's been three years, and no one's saving the world quite yet. We are merely stopping a few Koboi assassinations." Holly replied.

"Okay what are we going to do?" Artemis answered.

"The best idea is for you and your bodyguards to come down here until we have this sorted out" Said an unknown voice.

"Holly whoever this is they mean Juliet and Butler correct."

"Yes." Holly replied.

Artemis then looked up at Butler. "Where's Juliet?" He asked.

"Actually I have to go pick her up right now" Butler said.

"Holly," He said turning his attention back to her. "We should head down to Haven. It will be much safer down there. Butler and I will go pick up Juliet and let's meet at Tara."

"Yeah, I'm a little preoccupied right now I'll most likely send Trouble to pick you up." She said then hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Holly hung up with Artemis then picked up to call Trouble when the door behind her slid open. "Why Hello Mulch and Doodah." Holly said turning around.

They both Jumped back about three feet at the sight of her. "Mulch, you are the last person I'd expect to buy one of these." Maike said

Mulch and Doodah just then noticed the young sprite standing at the computer.

"It was all Doodah's idea." He replied.

"Not a fish smuggler's usual gear." She replied.

"Yes well I'm not your usual fish smuggler." Doodah said.

"So I've heard." Maike walked up to Doodah. "Maike Alda." She said extending her hand.

"Doodah Day."

"Holly, what's up?" Mulch said.

"The ceiling." Holly replied. "Oh yes and Koboi plots."

"Not again. Those get very old." Mulch said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a fairy standing right out side the window, an elf to be precise. An elf by the name of Innes Niddhien, he was second in command of Haven's largest criminal organization under the world. There was nothing unusual about him being there. As a matter of fact he had been there for three years.

They were preparing to leave, finally. The pollution was killing him; he didn't know how knell had lived with it for so long. Innes flipped open his own communicator and called Knell.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Knells communicator vibrated in his pocket. He glanced up at his commander. He had taken out his communicator and was walking away.

"Some thing wrong commander Kelp?" he asked, ignoring the vibration of his communicator for a moment.

"Nothing corporal." Kelp answered shaking his head. Knell didn't buy that at all, but he wasn't about to question the fact that he could answer his communicator without Kelp right next to him. He was sure it was Innes; he was the only one with a reason to call him.

He answered it and immediately a voice came through. "About time." Said Innes only slightly annoyed.

"What do you want Innes? Make this quick." replied Knell his annoyance barely showing on his unemotional face.

"No need to get annoyed, I just called to tell you Artemis is on his way to Haven." replied Innes, noticing Knell's well hidden emotions with ease even on the tiny screen. He did it naturally since they had known each other for their entire lives.

"Fine," Knell said looking up to see Kelp turn the corner. "I've got to go. I'm still on duty."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Tara, Ireland,

Juliet was starting to get worried. Trouble Kelp was supposed to be there half an hour ago. She was starting to trust him less and less. What kind of name was Trouble anyway? Just when she was about to leave Butler looked up and sniffed the air and started darting his head around for a shimmer in the air.

The fairy unshielded about three feet from her. She jumped back turning her body to the side at the same time. "Nice reflexes Juliet." The fairy said

"Just be glad you're not a carpet salesman." Juliet replied "Who are you?"

"Commander Trouble Kelp." He said.

"About time!" Juliet exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm here are we going or not."

"Of course we are." Artemis said "You can continue this argument in the shuttle."

"Don't worry Arty we will." Juliet replied Following Trouble.

"Of course you will." Artemis said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

_Lower Elements,_

Knell stood by Koboi's cell. He was now the only guard on duty. All the lights were off. Well the few that were on in the day. That just gave Knell an edge though.

"What are you playing with?" Knoll asked.

"Velcro. I've forgotten how much fun it is."

Knell shook his head and replied "I am scared now Opal."

"No he's not." said a voice from down the hall. Innes stepped out of the shadows he pulled down a hood that shaded his face beyond recognition and walked toward the cell.

"You really had to tell her that. More importantly what are you doing here?"

"There are three guards. You are one of them. No one expects anyone to break into a prison." Innes replied.

"We agreed that-" Knell started a slight note of anger in his voice.

"They're both asleep. I'm not as careless as some people think I am."

"That still makes you pretty careless." Knell said.

"You know if you listen carefully you can here your death bell toll."

"Stop bickering you two. Do you want to wake the guards?" Opal yelled.

They were both quiet but both thinking if anything Opal's outburst had woken the guards. "Well I had better go." Knell said turning to leave.

"Do you want a weapon or had you planned on killing them with magic." Innes said tossing him a softnose laser.

"The thought had crossed my mind." Knell replied.

"Trouble's got a scar on his left shoulder from the incident in Hamburg. Make sure you shoot her in the heart so she dies instantly and has no time to heal herself. Short has a softnose scar on her right calf" Koboi said as he left.

"I realize that." Knell said walking out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Holly knocked on Trouble's door. It had been over an hour since Trouble's shift was over so he was most likely back. A young girl with brunette hair tied back in pig tails answered the door. It took Holly about thirty seconds to realize who it was. "Patricia?" she asked. The elf nodded her head. "My you've grown." How had it been since they had seen each other? About seven years wasn't it.

"Holly!" Patricia exclaimed giving her a quick hug. "It's so good to see you again. You're here to see Trouble right.

Holly nodded her head

"Right, I'll go get him. Come on in." She said disappearing into the apartment. Holly followed her in.

"Hi Artemis, Juliet, and Butler." Holly said turning to the three of them.

"Hey." Juliet replied, the only one to get their greeting in before Trouble walked up.

"Hey Holly, good to finally see you again." He said.

"Hi." Holly replied. "What've you got?"

"I've got the list right here on this table." Trouble said picking it up.

"Patricia it's time for bed." He said.

"Aw. I want to help plot to kill Koboi." She said heading for her room.

"We do not kill we are not barbarians like the mud people." Trouble said getting agitated. "No offense Artemis."

"None taken it is Butler I'd be worried about." He said. Patricia went into bed. Holly pulled out a key and tossed it to Artemis.

"You Gnomish is still sharp I presume." She said.

"Of course it is" Artemis replied.

"Then you already know the key is to my apartment. I'm almost never there. It's one floor down from here. The time travel has probably made you pretty tired" Holly said.

"Got it." Juliet replied. They left and Holly and Trouble started reading through the list the new commander of internal affairs Erika Sekuma gave them. After about half an hour they were almost done. Then they heard the firing of a soft nose laser. It came through the door knocking off the handle and striking Trouble in the left shoulder.

**A/N: Yes I am now updating this pretty quickly. Mostly it's because I don't have to change as much anymore. Also I haven't updated in forever because my internet has been down. It is back up now. My mom finally fixed our router. I realize on my profile page it still says it is down. I'm going to have to fix that. I'm going to stop blabbing now, because a lot of you probably don't care that much. Done now. Next revised chapter soon. Over and out (really this time.). **


	4. chapter 4

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Lower Elements,

Trouble had been shot with a softnose laser. No doubt about it. He already had a softnose wound in that exact place. It could be a coincidence, but with Koboi you never knew. When a fairy gets hit with a softnose twice in the same place it causes an inflamed appendix. Now on a human that'd be no cause for alarm, but with a fairy the appendix is the center of magic. An inflamed appendix shuts down all magic.

**A/N: The appendix is some useless thing in our bodies. I decided to invent a use for it.**

All of this was going through Holly's head when she knelt down to heal Trouble. She had to do it fast. If the infection reached the appendix only top-notch warlock medic could heal him, and whoever shot through the door would be here any second. Trouble was healed then the shooter walked in. Holly had seen him before she couldn't place where exactly.

Then she remembered. She had last seen him 24 years ago, during the Hamburg incident. His name was knell Ivalni. So Foaly was wrong. That didn't happen to often.

"Stay down." she whispered to Trouble. She got up and made a run to Trouble's gun. She didn't get far at all. Knell aimed and fired hitting Holly in the leg. She fell and grabbed her calf in an attempt to heal it. The familiar blue sparks did not come. Then she remembered that was already a scar, from a softnose.

"Maike you are so dead when I get out of this." She breathed. Both her and Trouble got there softnose wounds from the Hamburg incident. She looked over at Trouble. He was unconscious, or pretending to be.

"Trouble?" she said. There was no answer. She looked over to Patricia's room. There was no way she had slept through this. She just hoped Patricia had enough common sense to stay in her room. She looked over to Knell and he started to walk toward Patricia's room. Holly lay close to the floor.

After he walked into the room Holly got up and ran to her gun deciding Trouble's was too close to the room. "I said she's not here." Holly heard Knell say. There was a slight pause then he talked again. "No you don't get it she isn't here. I don't know where she is, but she's not here." Then Trouble sat up, shook his head, and was ready to go.

"Trouble, Knell's after your cousin." Holly whispered tossing him a neutrino. In a swift motion he was up, had caught the gun, and was headed for the other gun. Just as he got there it disappeared. Trouble smiled as if he knew what was happening, but he didn't know it all. He flicked his neutrino up to the highest setting. He turned around and almost got hit with the softnose gun.

It landed next to Holly. Holly examined it. It was cut perfectly in half, with the engine fried. It was hit by a neutrino. How? That was the only question left. Even the best marks fairies couldn't hit from where Trouble was standing. She saw Knell turn around. She immediately ducked behind a chair. She looked at Trouble at least he was armed, and had magic.

Just as Trouble was in Knell's line of vision he disappeared. He left without bearing anything a second glance. He closed the door just as Holly lost consciousness from her actual wound.

LEP Operations Booth,

Foaly and Vinyaya watched from the operations booth. Vinyaya switched on the mike for Troubles helmet which he was still wearing. "Commander Kelp do you read me." She said the calm slowly slipping from her voice. When no answer came she repeated. "Commander Kelp do you read." Still no answer "Trouble are you there."

"Yes Vinyaya. I'm here." He replied.

"Holly was shot in her softnose wound you need to get her to a warlock fast." Foaly said

"I've got one."

"She's there?" Foaly cut in.

"Yes I can't believe she fooled your sensors." Trouble answered

"She won't for long." Foaly said punching a few buttons

"What are you to talking about?" Vinyaya asked.

"Patricia Kelp. The name ring a bell" Foaly said.

Vinyaya shook her head

"She is a better Warlock medic than most of them here-" Foaly continued.

"Plus she's only 24." Trouble cut in.

"You both expect me to believe that?" Vinyaya asked her disbelief apparent in her voice and on her face.

"No" Trouble said.

"You don't have to. You can see." Foaly said angling the camera towards Holly's unconscious body.

"Patricia could you come here for a minute. You have to heal someone." Trouble said.

"Of course Troub." She said. Patricia walked over to the unconscious body. She placed her hands on Holly and the blue sparks flowed out of her fingers. A few moments later Holly sat straight up. Disappearing then reappearing.

"I can't believe it worked." Vinyaya commented. "Bring the gun, the mud-men and get here fast. We know you were attacked we need to prove by who."

"Foaly you're really slipping. You didn't get tape of that." Holly said

"No I lost all feed of who was shooting. It was like he was shielded." Foaly replied.

"While he wasn't." Holly said "You really are slipping."

"This attack was orchestrated by Opal. She could have easily hid him." Foaly replied. "It's not my fault."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Holly hung up. She stood up and walked to the door when she heard a knock. Trouble opened the door. Artemis and Butler were at the door.

Artemis opened his mouth to say some thing but Holly cut him off. "Where's Juliet?" She asked.

"After the elf." Butler replied.

"What are those?" Artemis said glancing at the pieces of the gun.

"Pieces of a gun they should have Knell's finger prints on them." Holly said. "We need to take them to Foaly to prove it."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Police Plaza

Trouble was getting impatient. It was a simple finger print test it shouldn't take that long. Just as he was about to leave Foaly came out. "Well…" Trouble prompted

"I've got the results but you're not going to like it." Foaly said. Then Juliet walked in the doors of police plaza.

"Where is he?" Artemis said.

Juliet shook her head no breath to speak.

Foaly started speaking again. "We have three sets of finger prints on the gun. One is Captain Short's one is Commander Kelp's, the other we have no match for."

"What!" Holly exclaimed "How can there be no match."

"Perhaps Miss Koboi simply erased the data." Artemis said calmly. "Or he could have used memory latex. Foaly…"

**A/N: any one know where I am going with this. Think back to the third book. If that doesn't help you deserve to be left in the dark, but that is not the reason.**

"Tried it already" Foaly said "His prints do not exist, and he knew that so he did not cover them up. The problem with your other theory is Koboi is still in jail." Artemis opened his mouth to reply but sensed Foaly had more to say so he kept quiet. "No Koboi would use some one she knew had no records. She used a human link each time. There's no way to track a human with my records." Foaly said thinking out loud.

Every one was silent for a few minutes. They were all either thinking or allowing the two geniuses quiet in which to think.

"I've got it." Foaly exclaimed.

"What?" Trouble asked his patience clearly gone.

"Why I don't have him in records." Foaly answered.


	5. chapter 5

"Out with it Foaly." Trouble said.

"I don't get why as soon as some one is appointed commander they have no respect for my genius." Foaly said.

"Foaly I'm pretty sure you were on to something please tell us." Vinyaya said, intervening before there was a fight.

"Ivalni, who does anyone know by that name." Foaly continued.

Holly mentally slapped herself. Why hadn't she made the connection before. If knell Ivalni had been living in Germany 24 years ago he was probably born on the surface. "if knell was born in Germany you wouldn't have him in records." Holly said.

"But he should be in the records of his town." Artemis commented. "What was his home town?"

"Hamburg." Trouble answered calmed down sufficiently.

"Everything seems to be linking back to the Hamburg incident." Artemis noted. He heard the front doors of Police Plaza slam and turned around just in time to see Holly sprint down the street. "Where's Holly going?" Artemis said turning back.

"I have a hunch." Trouble said standing up. "Juliet why don't you come with me."

"Got it," Juliet said quickly standing up. "What are we going to do?"

"It depends on whether or not Maike is on our side." Trouble replied walking to the doors. "Just follow me, first we have to catch up with Holly." Trouble took a breath and calmly walked out the doors. Juliet followed him. They ran the few blocks trying to catch up with Holly, but she was no where to be found.

When they were about to turn the last corner, he paused for a second. _Please be there _he thought before turning the corner. He rounded the corner and saw nothing. This was the place wasn't it? No harm could be done calling Foaly to make sure. Then he remembered he had left both his communicator and his helmet at his apartment. He scanned the lot where the office had been, and some thing caught his eye.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay so it's a short chapter, but when I was writing it originally I was having writers block and decided to end it there. **

**Oh Yes and the disclaimer: Do you really think that if I owned Artemis Fowl I'd be sitting here writing this story at 7: 23 in the morning. Well I do own some of this let's go with I own the plot and the characters that are not mentioned in the books Maike, Patricia and so on. **


	6. chapter 6

Something had caught Troubles eye. It was a device lying at the corner of where Holly's office used to be. Was it what he thought it was? It definitely looked like it. "Juliet I've found something." He said. Juliet turned around and saw the box too.

"What is it?" She asked reaching her hand to pick it up.

"Don't touch it" Trouble said quickly and Juliet withdrew her hand. "It's a time stop device, one of Maike's patents. Not the towers you have seen before." He looked down at the gnomish on the light gray box. "It only appears to be at half power. So we don't see the office. And…" He started putting his hand behind the box. It looked like it rested on an invisible wall. Juliet tried it and sure enough there was an invisible wall there.

"This is where the time stop starts." Trouble said. "If we move to the right some-" He was caught off guard when his hand suddenly fell through like the wall had disappeared. "We will find the gate." Trouble finished. "So this gate will inject us any where between now and when the time stop started. Juliet go back and get everyone. I'm going to find Holly."

Juliet didn't reply, only because she was already sprinting back towards Police Plaza. "Okay. Here we go." Trouble said slowly stepping through the gate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Maike sat in the office with Holly's surveillance equipment. She brought up the link to Innes. "Is everything in place?" Innes asked.

"Yes, every thing good on your end." Maike replied.

"Yes. How long a delay do you need?"

"They're here but still wait ten minutes." Then she hung up. She looked at the monitor and saw Trouble running towards the office. She reached for her softnose but paused. It was her stupid conscience; she had to learn to keep that in check. "Fine you win this time." She said to herself as she grabbed and holstered her softnose and ran to find Trouble.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly, Doodah and Mulch were trapped in the office. This was one of those times she could do without the security system Doodah had installed. It was way too easy to turn it into a prison. When she got there a few minutes earlier she found Mulch and Doodah already trapped and Maike in the surveillance room.

She found a prick in her finger and tried to heal it, but nothing happened. That was exactly what she expected. She moved around a bit then said. "Mulch dig where you are standing."

"Are you sure this is a good idea." Mulch replied.

"Mulch this is clay under wood you have to get to Police Plaza. Soon they are going to realize I'm not there and come find me. Oh and don't dig to deep."

"Okay we'll go but when we get caught it's your fault." Mulch said allowing Doodah to climb on.

"You did want me to go to right

"Yes, I thought you'd automatically assume that." Holly said gripping the chain around her neck. It was a very risky plan, but she had to do something. After Mulch was gone she pulled the chain out and sure enough the acorn was still there.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble ran across the yard until he saw Maike. He turned his Neutrino on and kept running. "Now Trouble is that necessary." Maike said when she saw the neutrino.

"All the facts point to you Maike. So if you don't want to get shot start talking." Trouble replied raising his neutrino to her chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So it wasn't my normal cliff hanger, but get over it. Again it was exactly the same as the last chapter. It was where I ended it last time so where I end it here. **


	7. chapter 7

Police Plaza,

"Who is Knell Ivalni?" Artemis asked.

"He is Vicar Ivalni's son. Vicar was a very gifted warlock, he was on the council until he disappeared around 100 years ago in Australia." Vinyaya answered.

"He didn't have a son then?" Artemis asked.

"No, and Knell's only about ninety."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Maike looked on the screens. There was no sign of the three of them any where.

"Does this have anti shield?" Trouble asked.

"Yes." Maike replied pressing a button. Holly shimmered onto the screen. "Where's Mulch and Doodah."

"They probably already escaped." Trouble said walking out the door and down the hallway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Holly sat in her office, her Auburn hair covering her face when she heard the door open. "Trouble." She said hopefully looking up. When she saw the sprite her smile quickly faded. Her plan was no longer useful. It all depended on Trouble finding her before Maike. "What are you doing here?" Holly said standing up and brushing her hair back.

"Oh nothing just freeing you." She said. "Trouble's here too." Gesturing behind her as Trouble walked up.

"Ah I see what happened." Holly said. Well it was actually all speculation. "You're a lot like Artemis. You think you have gotten rid of your emotions and then they sneak up on you."

Maike thought about replying but figured Holly realized it was the truth, and wouldn't believe her anyway. She ran out side and Holly and Trouble took off down the street towards Police Plaza.

Maike took out her communicator to make a call.

"Hello Mika. You've been out five months. Why haven't you called me?" said a voice from the other end.

"Hello Selah. In answer to your question, I was laying low. The LEP keep very tight surveillance on former prisoners. " She replied. "Now to business I need to know where Innes is." She said bringing her hand up to her other ear so she could hear Selah over the roar of the crowd.

"It's always business with you. He's on vacation right now." Selah replied, while there went that plan.

"Okay. Call me when you know something." She said and then hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Selah sat back in a room that looked was an exact replica of the LEP Operations booth. He was a sprite. He walked to the door to leave. He saw Innes standing at it a gun at his side.

There was another elf too. He looked familiar, but he didn't get to place the face because he was hit in the stomach by four blue charges. He was out before he hit the floor.

Opal Koboi unshielded at the door and walked in behind Knell and Innes.

**A/N: Yes there is a perfectly good reason why she could. I'm just not telling you right now.**

"I'd better check up on Maike." Innes said taking out his communicator.

"Use this." Opal said pointing at the computer.

"How?" Innes asked.

"It's quite simple." Opal replied annoyed at the incompetence of Innes. She started tapping keys and a moment later Maike picked up.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Vinyaya glanced up at the clock on the wall of Police Plaza. "Juliet come with me." She said running towards the doors to the prison. Juliet had a confused look on her face so she stopped and explained.

"In five minutes Knell is the only officer on duty at the jail. If Koboi's going to break out it will be then."

"Got it. Coming" Juliet replied jumping up and running right behind Vinyaya.

They ran though the doors as Holly and Trouble burst through another set.

"Where's Mulch?" Holly asked looking around.

"I thought he was with you." Butler said

"Where's Mika?" Artemis said standing up.

Holly whirled around, but was surprised not to see Maike behind her. She turned quickly around and sped off across the street to section eight headquarters with Trouble right on her tail.

Mika put her phone back from her call with Selah. She turned around to catch up with Holly and Trouble when her phone rang again. It was Selah again. He couldn't have an answer already, but she still answered it.

"Hello." She said

"Hello." Said Innes from the other side.

"Where's Selah." She said her temper rising though her voice didn't show it.

"I must have just missed him." She knew that wasn't true. Innes had always been a bad liar. Plus the calls were separated by less than a minute.

"You have Koboi, right?" Mika said.

"Yes." Innes replied. "You do still have them, right?"

"Yes." She lied. Innes was obviously referring to Mulch, Doodah and Holly.

"I told you to wait ten minutes before letting Koboi out."

"I didn't see the point in that." He didn't wait for Mika's reply he just hung up. She put the communicator back in her pocket and sped the opposite way of Holly and Trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Maike." Holly said running into the operations booth.

"Do you think I know?" Foaly said, not turning away from the computer screen

"You don't?" Trouble questioned

"I do." Foaly replied brining up a map of Haven. "The blinking dot is her. You should wait until she stops."

"How do you know she will?" Trouble asked.

"Maike is not the type to run off without an explanation. She's going somewhere." Foaly looked at the screen and the dot had stopped moving. "That's where she is you'd better get there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. chapter 8

Maike hung up and raced off toward the outskirts of Haven. She had gone about a mile when she noticed a patch on her arm that was paler than her emerald skin.

"Now Foaly a homing chip. Isn't that illegal?" she said to herself as she peeled it off. She contemplated smashing it, but then decided to stick it to a building so Foaly thought that was where she was. She couldn't have any help on this part. At least not without selling out every criminal connected to the Haven criminal empire. Including herself since she was head. She made sure it was securely fashioned to the side of the building she flew further out of the city.

She came to the edge of the city with one last large building. Now to see how much damage Innes had done in 24 years. She typed in her code and quickly scanned her thumb on a gel scanner. The door unlocked and she walked in. well the security system was still in tact, that was a good sign. The building looked just like a normal office building, but it was the headquarters for her criminal operation. She found one of the few people she trusted and one who was on security duty when Innes walked in.

She spotted blood red hair moving in the crowd, Ariana. She quickly moved through the crowd. "Ariana!" Maike yelled. Ariana turned around, you could barley see her hair below her neck.

"Maike. You're back. I was beginning to wonder if you ever would." Ariana replied.

"Come on you know me better than that. So what's happened?"

"Nothing much except for the fact that about half the people here think he should remain head."

"Lovely." Maike said sarcastically "Did he come in at all today."

"Yes. With one other person."

"A pixie right?" Mika questioned.

"No an elf. He reminded me strongly of Ivalni." Mika wasn't really surprised. It was a simple matter of Knell shielding Koboi when came in.

"Can I have a camera?" Mika added after a few moment of thinking

"Of course Miss Alda." Ariana said walking over to a counter and unlocking a draw. She pulled out a small box, and opening it. She plucked one of the iris cams. Foaly's first edition. The one that won him the science medal. It allowed you to see shielded fairies and no more. The good thing is it wasn't controlled by a central computer like the newer ones.

This one was specially designed for her intense green eyes. The other half was a very light blue almost gray, that she wore on undercover missions. With her iris cam in place she walked down the hall. She found the room. She quietly opened the door and quickly scanned the room. Innes and Knell were standing by the large computer with Koboi most likely curled in the hover chair doing something with the computer. Next she spotted Selah unconscious on the floor with a big cut in his wing. She glanced back to see that everyone was still facing the computer, and then she quickly walked over to Selah.

Sprites normally had a decent amount of magic, but she had just enough to shield for a short time. That was the cost of a high IQ. She lifted his wrist and felt his pulse. It was a little slower than normal, but still pretty strong. Next she examined the cut in his wing. It looked pretty bad, but he probably wouldn't die in the time it took her to get a warlock in here.

She stood up to get a warlock when Innes turned around, a stun gun in his hand. One of his eyes was blue and the other his normal red. "Well Miss Alda how nice to see you again." Innes said raising his gun.

Mika opened her mouth to say some thing, but was hit in the chest with Innes' stun gun. She fell on top of Selah.

"What do we do with them Miss Koboi." Innes said.

"Move them into Foaly's tracking area we can't risk any deaths this early." Koboi replied.

**Disclaimer: Do you think I own this? If you answer no, good for you you're the smart people.**

**A/N: This was my last day before Christmas break. YES! The Public school still has to go until Wednesday. Ha Ha Ha. I am very annoyed at my table right now. They're idiots all of them. Except of course Alex. She's my friend. **


	9. chapter 9

**A/N: Now to the new ones. I am only going to be publishing ones that happen after Lost Colony. There aren't very many spoilers anymore. Most of the big ones were in the first few chapters.**

"Can't I just kill them?" Innes asked reaching for Maike's soft nose.

Opal spun around quickly her face very annoyed. "No a death this early will alert Foaly."

Koboi had fully expected Innes to mutter _"Yes of course Miss Koboi"_ but instead he replied "Why not? Aren't you about to tip him off when you cut the power?"

Opal deeply sighed. She was very unaccustomed to explaining her self, but she did it anyway. "No Innes I would not even need to cut the power if people hadn't failed to do their jobs. Innes you couldn't even get anywhere near Vinyaya, and Knell I sent you to go kill three fairies one of which was only 24, but you couldn't even do that.

"So now I have to cut power to Section eight which in turn will leave the LEP defenseless so no one can stop my grand plan. By the way Innes I have to say I am disappointed that it has taken you this long to set this up. With you as temporary head in command I thought it would take half the time it took…"

Innes interrupted her in mid rant. Yet another thing she was unaccustomed to. "It's been 24 years and only half the fairies here are on my side. Do you really expect me to have something ready in one year?"

Opal started talking again. "At its simplest form when I cut power to Police Plaza nothing will be able to be done. Which is why I used this?" Opal said gesturing to the computer behind her. "Someone like Foaly definitely will have built himself a back door. Just incase he has to crash the system without harming any files.

"Since this is an exact replica no doubt Maike left herself the same back door to this computer and the LEP operations booth."

"But Foaly doesn't work there anymore." Innes said.

"If this is confusing you, you shouldn't have asked. Now I need you to get rid of them. Have Knell help."

"You sure that's a good idea Miss Koboi. What if something happens and…" Knell started before being cut off by Opal.

"Nothing will happen, Knell, this place is a fortress." Opal replied. "Now could you help Innes there?"

Knell sighed and replied "Yes Miss Koboi." Knell bent down and picked up Selah. "Where should we put them?" Knell asked.

Koboi thought for a moment then replied. "Two blocks south of here."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Maike nodded into consciousness. She sat up ignoring the immense pain in her head. She had to focus on the real problem. Selah's wing was torn pretty badly. It wasn't bleeding anymore. She had no idea how serious the wound was. She wasn't the doctor, that was Selah. She experimentally put her hand over the tear. No blue sparks came. Not that she really expected them to.

So it was time to make a call. She just hoped his number was the same as it had been for 50 years.

"Maike, how nice to hear from you again." Foaly said.

Maike sighed. Foaly could never get right down to business. What was wrong with "_Hello Maike what do you need_?" "Foaly," She started "Selah's been hurt and I need a warlock, now."

"Who's Selah?" Foaly asked.

"Focus Foaly! Selah has a cut in his wing." Maike had just said it because it was the first thing that came to mind, but there was nothing that could have made Foaly grasp the seriousness of the situation faster.

"How bad is it?" Foaly asked. "And don't think you're off the hook."

"It's not that bad." Maike lied.

"You never could lie." Foaly pointed out. "Okay, I'll send Holly. Now if I could just have your coordinates-"

"Like you can't track me through the communicator." Maike interrupted

"True. Then you should just leave it there." Then Maike hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly had hoped he could track Maike through the communicator and find Selah. Well Selah took precedence, right now Maike could take care of herself and Selah couldn't. He looked up to see all of his screens blank. He typed a few keys experimentally. No reaction. Not that he'd expected one. What did surprise him was that Opal could shut everything down this quickly after she escaped.

"Why hello Foaly." Said a voice from his computer.

Foaly didn't have to look up to see who it was. "What do you want Opal?" He asked.

"As if you didn't already know." She answered. "Now to show my generosity I will connect you to one person. I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

Foaly was going to take those few minutes. Holly was the obvious choice, but Opal would expect him to pick her. So most likely he wouldn't be able to reach her.

Opal's voice interrupted his train thought. "Foaly you're time is up I need an answer now." She said.

"Maike." he said quickly. It was only after Opal hung up that he remembered no one was on the other end to answer it.

He was surprised then when someone did answer. "Hello." Said the voice. He didn't recognize it at all.

"Who is this?" Foaly asked.

"Selah Kahn." He replied.

"Maike said you needed a warlock. Do you?"

It was a few minutes before he talked again. "No I should be fine." He answered. "Maike doesn't place that much faith in my abilities. So what do you need?"

"Do you know how to three way on that communicator." Foaly asked.

"Yeah"

"Good, I need you to call Holly her number is…" Foaly trailed off when Selah disappeared and Opal's head filled that space.

"Now Foaly, I said one person. Now I am going to put Selah back on, but don't try anything like this again." Opal disappeared and Selah started talking.

"You cut out, what did you want me to do?" He asked.

"I need you to get to Police plaza as quickly as possible." He answered. "One more thing Selah how do you know Maike?"

"She's my boss." Selah replied. It was just his luck another criminal.

Selah didn't bother with good-byes he just hung up. Foaly turned toward his windowless wall. What was going on out there? Surely something Opal didn't want him to know about.

----------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. chapter 10

Maike ran through the doors. Only about half the people who should be there were there. "Ariana!" She yelled. "How many people has Innes fired?"

"Not many." Ariana replied.

"Then why are there so few people here?"

"Innes took about fifty fairies on a mission. Something about police plaza. He never tells me anything." Ariana said turning towards some paper work. Maike didn't press for more details. That was all she needed. Plus Ariana probably knew nothing else.

"Okay. I'm going to need a gun." Maike said.

"Sure." Ariana replied grabbing a softnose off the rack and handing it to Maike. Maike ran down the hall and crept in to a door.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Innes heard the door open. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. He just slid out the back door. Knell and Opal could take care of themselves. Plus he had some unfinished business to attend to. It was time for his sister to pay up.

-----------------------------------------------------

A shot ripped through the felt of Opal's hover chair and struck her in the shoulder. Before she lost consciousness she struck a button on the key pad shutting down the computer. It didn't take a genius to shoot her. However it did take one to start back up the computer.

---------------------------­­­-­­­­­­­­­­------------------------------------------

Butler was starting to get nervous. Holly and Trouble should have been back by now. Then he heard the gunshots. He turned back to Vinyaya.

"I'm already on it." Vinyaya replied. "But Foaly isn't answering. I'm going to send a distress signal; it'll get every cop here." She said grabbing a neutrino and running out the door. Butler was right behind her.

Artemis stayed behind but grabbed a neutrino 4000 off the rack. It was light weight, and despite the fact it was made for fairies his finger still fit on the trigger. It was highly unlikely he would need it, but the unlikely normally happened to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble heard them before he saw them. He and Holly had just gotten back with no news about Maike. A shot flew past Holly's ear missing her by an inch. Before Trouble could think twice he grabbed his gun, spun around, and shot. It hit a hovering sprite in the chest knocking her to the floor. It was only then that Trouble realized there were fifty more.

He ran to Holly who already had her gun out. "There's about fifty of them." He said ducking to avoid a neutrino blast and knocking out the elf that had shot it.

"I know. Hardly seems fair." Holly added releasing three shots into the crowd.

Trouble chuckled and fired four more times. "You were always the optimistic one."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Opal was out, Maike was sure of it, but Knell and Innes had both disappeared. It was okay though. Ariana could easily handle them. She started back up the computer, and returned control to Foaly. "I had better get a thank you for this." She muttered. Better safe than sorry she decided, and went to help Ariana.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a sprite coming up behind the main attack. She took brief aim and fired. He swerved to the side to avoid it. He sped up and landed beside her. "I'm here to help it might not be a good idea to shoot me." The sprite said.

"Who are you?" Vinyaya asked joining the three of them with Butler right behind

"Selah." He replied.

"And who sent you?" Holly asked shooting two pixies.

"Foaly." Selah replied.

"Then you can help. Start shooting." Trouble said. "Vinyaya, we have any help coming?"

"Section eight should be here in a minute. It's up to you to get the regulars." She replied

"Okay, Holly could you cover me for a minute." He said.

"Got it." Holly said grabbing his hand and pulling him to the side to avoid a shot from a softnose. "It seems these things will keep coming back." She muttered to herself.

"Grub." Trouble yelled.

"What." Came grubs annoyed reply.

"I need you to get everyone in the building a gun and get them out the main entrance."

"Everyone." Grub confirmed.

"Except the mud boy he'll just get in the way."

"I'm on it." said Grub reluctantly.

"Now Grub! This is serious." Trouble yelled before hanging up.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Innes sprinted down the hallway his hand on his neutrino. He looked up to see Ariana standing in front of the exit, her gun at her side. Innes groaned slightly unholstering his gun. He only stopped running when Ariana raised her gun.

He left his gun at his side and chuckling he said "Now Ariana you wouldn't shoot me, your own flesh and blood."

The remark stung Ariana, but she didn't let Innes see. It was true he was her twin brother. She didn't think of him as her twin anymore. He had changed. It was probably the power that had done it. She saw a wave from the shadows behind a pillar. "Innes, I believe I told you you're over confidence would be you're downfall. However you're right I won't shoot you, but I don't have to."

Innes whipped around as a figure stepped into the light, her softnose glittering in it. With Maike's gun aimed at Innes at least twenty more guns appeared, all aimed at him. How stupid he had been sending everyone who trusted him to police plaza. Over confident he may have been, but even he knew there was no escape this time, At least not without some help. He dropped his gun to the floor and raised his open palms.

"Now are you going to come quietly?" Ariana said her ever present smile brighter than usual.

"Yes." He sighed.

Maike walked up behind Ariana. "You know what I think." She said turning to Ariana. Ariana knew where this was going and handed over her neutrino. "I don't believe him." She said powering up her neutrino.

"Neither do I." Ariana added, and with that Maike shot Innes in the stomach. He fell disappearing as he hit the ground.

"Knell." She muttered. She raced down the hall. Opal took priority. Knell and Innes could wait. She ran in and saw Opal still safely unconscious in the hover chair. She threw the pixie over her shoulder and headed to police plaza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foaly's screens came on one by one. His first objective was to find out what went on over at police plaza. He opened a channel to Holly's helmet.

"Foaly, I've been trying to call you for five minutes." Holly called.

"The power was out." Foaly said. "Maike got it back up."

"Did you send a sprite to help us?" Holly asked.

"Really he was sent to find out what was going on."

"About fifty fairies attacked police Plaza."

"Did you get them all?"

"Almost." She said firing at an elf. "Could you hang on for a moment?"

"No problem." Foaly said, but Holly was already gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The regulars had it from here. She ran straight to Trouble. He had been hit with a softnose just a minute ago. Luckily it hit his leg. She knelt down and healed him.

He flickered his eyes open and immediately went for his gun.

"It's okay." She said "It's over."

"That was close." He said "Did you contact Foaly?"

"Yeah." She said. "His power was cut."

Trouble turned to Selah. He released one more shot and holstered his weapon. "It's over." he muttered.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Trouble looked across the table to Maike, Selah, and Ariana. "For your services we are prepared to offer you complete amnesty."

'Lucky." Mulch said. "I helped four times and before I got amnesty."

"Technically, it was only three. That whole thing in Chicago doesn't count." Trouble replied.

"We'll take it." Maike said.

"I am going to need you're softnose Maike, as you well know they are illegal."

"Sure." Maike said sliding it across the table.

"Both of them" Holly said.

Maike sighed and slid it across the table. "Happy now?" She asked.

------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: the end. Ha Ha. I'm already working on a sequel. Not sure exactly when that will be up though. I am working on two other stories. Now good-bye. If you don't read my other stories for good. If you do hope you like them **


End file.
